


Flustered

by sirensangel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Optimus Prime is cute, Transformers - Freeform, just some good old making out with my forty feet tall boyfriend, oh and did I mention he’s the leader of a rebellion group, soft OP is best OP, yeah he’s blushing keep moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: You knew how he wanted to tell the team properly, but in between Decepticon attacks and the usual team trouble, the two of you just haven't found the right time to do it. It wouldn't be ideal if they knew by walking in on you smothering their leader.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Flustered

Your smile widened when the roar of his fans grew louder, whirring in the background as you nip at his bottom lip.

You have to admit kissing a forty feet Autobot was easier to do in your head and perhaps you should have let him finish his work in peace.

He did promise that he'll make use of the mass displacement to spend time with you this evening - even if Ratchet has prohibited the team from using such Energon consuming abilities for recreational purposes. But Optimus finds it very difficult to say no to you, especially when you go around showing him just how impatient you can be.

So here you are now, kneeling on his chassis - both hands across his helm lips desperately trying to cover every surface of his face. You were relentless, devouring every noise he made and were they _obscene_.

The little gasps grew into whines, and you were on the verge of making him _moan_.

Who knew Primes could be so vocal.

You were an average kisser, but after some time it was hard to miss just what makes him tick. You know how he likes to be kissed, you know just when to use your tongue to catch him by surprise and you know just when to tease.

You pull away, breathless. " How are you holding up, Prime?"

He visibly swallowed, his lips glossed and eyes wide. Under your palms, you can feel his heat up, the same way your face is turning all shades of red. The Nevada heat was enough to leave the two of you panting - and he doesn't even need to breathe. Yet, his breathlessness must have been your own doing, considering that the servos holding you in place slightly began to wobble.

" Perhaps we should -" His voice was cut off as you place your lips on the cables by his neck, nibbling along the column. You hummed for him to continue, but he keeps getting caught off - leaving you to smile wickedly. He calls out your name a few times before you pull away, " Do you want to stop?"

He struggled with the words, staring mutely at you. You savored this moment, in this small bubble of yours - the war doesn't exist, the team was out on patrol, Ratchet was off to pick up Raf from school. You, a human, have single-handedly rendered the _mighty_ Optimus Prime breathless and under your mercy. If that wasn't an ego boost, you don't know what is.

" Perhaps," He sighed, " We should.." You placed a fluttering kiss above his cheek, " We should continue this..for another time." 

His fans whirred louder as you missed his lips, kissing the corner, " Oh? Okay...just one more then?"

" One last.." He scolded, but it came out as something you can only place as a grunt, " Before we stop."

You grinned, diving in, " Okay."

He ran a finger through your hair, petting it and you responded with more fervor.

His fans rumbled, whirring to the point where you can feel it’s vibrations against your skin.

You slipped your tongue inside, grazing his denta and he pulled away, exhaling. He placed a hand on your mouth, a sign that he needs to collect himself before he loses control - oh but you were tempted to make him snap.

Overcome by adrenaline, you _licked_ his palm.

“ _HONKKKKK_ “

You shrieked at the noise, pulling away so quickly that you nearly fell off his palm if it wasn’t for his quick reflexes on catching you with the other.

” I apologize !” He pulled you up to his face.

You exhaled, clutching your chest,” Did- did you just honk at me ?”

” It was not my intention,” He trailed off bashfully,” I was simply... carried away.”

You blinked in surprise, before bursting into laughter. You got him so excited that he _honked_ at you! The relief of not having crossed the line or hurting him allowed you to once more crawl towards him.

” You can make it up to me,” You whispered above his lips,” By-“

” Optimus is everything alright ?”

 _Shit_.

Ratchet’s voice caused you to pull away, but Optimus was quicker, his sub-space parted and you fell inside. 

” Nothing is amiss, old friend.” Optimus turned around, trying to muster a straight voice. “ Why did you ask?”

The slight waver in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, and you could hear his fans whirring gently in the background. 

You can imagine Ratchet’s expression, his eyebrows raised in question while Optimus is trying his very best to conceal the fact that a few seconds ago, someone _had been tongue deep in his mouth_.

“ Perhaps you’ve been working too much, your fans are telling you to rest!” Ratchet nagged. Optimus shifted, causing you to hit your elbow against the wall - causing a loud thud.

Ratchet’s movements halted, and in the dark, you pray that the medic didn’t hear that.

” Optimus,” He asked,” Where is she?”

” She went for a walk to clear her head.”

Silence, before Ratchet ultimately accepts the answer. Raf was there too, telling Optimus about his day in school and you prayed that the boy hadn’t seen them. Ratchet would _definitely_ throw a wrench at you for tainting his apprentice.

Once they were gone, you tapped against the walls lightly. He let you out, where you took in a gulp of fresh air.

" I think that's enough for today," You joked, " I'm feeling a little breathless."

He tried giving you a reprimanding look, but it only withered to an amused one. " We should be more careful next time."

" Okay, okay," You chuckled.

You knew how he wanted to tell the team properly, but in between Decepticon attacks and the usual team trouble, the two of you just haven't found the right time to do it. It wouldn't be ideal if they knew by walking in on you _devouring_ their leader.

You could still see the faint traces of bashfulness on his face and out of impulse you reach out to kiss it away, meeting his lips.

" WHAT THE FRAG?" 

The two of you pull away, watching as the return party stood by the entrance with their mouths agape. You winced, watching as Optimus look away.

" Surprise?" You waved lamely - and that's when the chaos erupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Optimus, I can't resist making this one shot of him after I saw a similar prompt on tumblr where reader! accidentally activates Ratchet's sirens caused she got him so riled up hahaha - if you know who wrote it, please comment below, I'd like to credit them here <3
> 
> EDIT : Zenniet, on tumblr and ao3 - this is the author who heavily inspired this fic, go check out their work ! <3


End file.
